Poison Fangs
by nytecat
Summary: Several exHiMEs learn that the unspoken truth can fester like a poison.


_Title: Poison Fangs_

_Author's note: Written for a LJ community challenge. _

The day began like any normal post-Carnival school day. Sitting in the Student Council's room, Shizuru was teasing Natsuki mercilessly with a stream of subtle innuendoes, eliciting an endless succession of blushes on the biker chick's part.

Natsuki should have known that it was too good to have last.

A dry, rumbling hiss interrupted their quiet banter.

"President Fujino."

Both of them turned, startled to see Yukino standing in the doorway, hair wind-whipped as if she had been running.

"President Fujino, I need to speak to you," Yukino said with controlled urgency. She gave the raven-haired teenager lounging on the desk a pointed look. "In private, please."

Was that calm voice of authority really coming from that mousy girl? Natsuki wondered as she slid off. Keeping up a nonchalant appearance, she walked out of the room. Once she closed the door, she ducked suddenly and pressed her ear inquisitively against the thin timber. There was a long silence. Followed by the sound of a chair scrapping back. Then finally, the rumble of conversation.

"How may I be of service, Yukino-san?"

An electrical shiver ran down her spine when Natsuki heard the voice of her beloved.

There was the light patter of footsteps. Yukino must have moved closer to Shizuru.

"Fujino-san, it's about Haruka."

There was a pause then a sharp intake of breath.

"What about her?" Shizuru asked, her voice as hard as cold steel.

It was Yukino's turn to pause. The silence quivered with uncertainty. When she spoke, however, it was with cool confidence.

"She's been having nightmares ever since she...'returned'."

"Nightmares? Yukino-san, you must be mistaken. I - "

"Don't." Her anger lacerated the air; her voice quaked with the effort of controlling it. "Don't tell me that you can't do anything about it, Shizuru-san." Her next words could have frozen the ocean. "This is, after all, your fault."

Natsuki pressed her cheek against the door's rough surface to keep her from rushing to Shizuru's side. She smelled the scent of old paint and underneath it, wafting from the room, strained fear. _What would you do now, love? _

Another pause of silence.

Then suddenly: the chink of china. Natsuki's eyes widened in disbelief? That woman had been sipping tea while Yukino poured her heart out?

"My fault, you say, Yukino-san? Ara, if you hadn't brought Haruka that evening then none of this would have happened."

There was a shocked intake of breath echoed by Natsuki. Unconsciously, her hands clenched into fists against the wood. _Shizuru, why, why..._

"How dare you-"

But Shizuru pressed her advantage mercilessly. Like a viper, she struck, fast and deadly, passed the girl's defences.

"How dare you, Yukino-san, blame me for your incompetencies?" How can her voice be so cold and calm? So...unfeeling.

The sound of footstep then another and more. Natsuki closed her eyes but in her mind's vision she could see clearly the image of Yukino retreating. _No, Yukino, no!_

"My incompetencies?"

There was silence. In it, Natsuki felt Shizuru smile. A triumphant, inhuman smile. She knew the look that her love's devil-red eyes wore now. Like ruby blades, they would cut Yukino to bone.

"Why, yes. Isn't it obvious? If you had been a proper _friend_ to Haruka, you would be able to comfort her in these _times of distress_. But you can't, can you?"

Yukino's voice was unsteady, her breathing shaky. "What do you mean?"

Shizuru's laugh brimmed with disdain. "You love her but are afraid to show her that you love her. But, my dear, the truth's out. She died because you loved her. Yet, you are still afraid to admit it. It's pathetic."

More footsteps sounded. The door thumped as Yukino backed into it. Shizuru advanced, a slow, regal march. Her voice was soft and gentle. "I gave up everything for my love, can you?" There was a short pause. "No? I thought so...**_Coward_**."

The door flew open. Natsuki reacted and vaulted backwards. As she rose up from her crouch, she gaped at Yukino's tear-streaked face. For a moment, they stared at each other in silence then the girl turned, running down the corridor.

"Yukino..." Shizuru called out.

The girl did not look back nor stop. Before she had even rounded the corner, Natsuki whirled to face her love. Her anger was a fearsome sight to see.

"Shizuru," Natsuki began, her voice choked with fury. "How could you be so heartless?"

The brunette merely smiled one of her dispassionate smiles yet her eyes...there was something in her eyes... "Heartless? Natsuki, I merely enlightened her about the closeted truth."

Natsuki placed her hands gently on her love's shoulders, trying to decipher that phantom emotion in those russet eyes. "It was cruel, Shizuru. That's not like you."

An emotion flickered in those crimson eyes then quickly died. "Natsuki, I am who I am. You're just afraid to look at the real me."

"Liar!" Natsuki snarled. Her hand moved without thought – quick as a bullet.

The slap surprised them both. Natsuki drew a shaky breath. "I hate you, Shizuru. If this is who you really are... Farewell."

Shizuru touched her burning, burnished cheek as she watched her love walk away. It had to be done. Natsuki and Yukino would not understand now but later they might. They could not go on pretending that the Carnival had never happened...


End file.
